Ecke OxfordRegent St
by raccooncitizen
Summary: Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe und Freude. Für mich ist es, wie jedes Jahr, die deprimierendste und melancholischste Zeit des Jahres... POST-HOGWARTS, DMHG, One-Shot (Fortsetzung möglich, wenn gewünscht)


Der Disclaimer ist an dieser Stelle völlig Sinnlos, denn mir gehört bis auf die Handlung nüschts. Gar nüschts.

**FROHE WEIHNACHTEN!!!  
**

* * *

**Ecke Oxford/Regent St.**

Vierundzwanzigster Dezember. Ein Tag vor Weihnachten. Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe und Freude. Für mich ist es, wie jedes Jahr, die deprimierendste und melancholischste Zeit des Jahres. Seit einer halben Stunde befinde ich mich in diesem kleinen Café in meiner geliebten Heimatstadt London und blicke auf die verschneite und prächtig weihnachtlich geschmückte Oxford Street. Wohin man nur sieht – strahlende Kinderaugen, gutmütige, fröhliche, lächelnde Gesichter, verliebte Paare. Ab und zu huscht ein viel beschäftigtes Wesen mit Einkaufstüten und Handy am Ohr eilig durch die dichte Menschenmenge, um in einem der großen Geschäfte zu verschwinden. Die Kellnerin beugt sich zu mir und stellt eine Tasse heißer Schokolade vor mich auf den Tisch.

Mit einem subtilen Kopfnicken bedanke ich mich, nippe langsam an der Tasse und sehe wieder aus dem Fenster.

Seit etwas mehr als einem halben Jahr habe ich meinen Schulabschluss in Hogwarts absolviert und arbeite jetzt im Magieministerium als Auror – spezialisiert auf die großen Bösewichte, Vampire, Werwölfe, schwarze Magier, potenzielle Todesser und dergleichen. Gerade in der letzten Zeit hatte ich mich oft sehr tief in meine Arbeit versenkt. ‚Mach doch mal ne Pause', bekam ich oft zu hören, ‚so vergeudest du doch dein ganzes Leben.' Keiner konnte auch nur ahnen, dass Arbeit meine einzige Flucht vor der Einsamkeit war. ‚Hermione Granger – einsam?', denkst du bestimmt, ‚Sie hat wunderbare Eltern und Verwandte und die besten Freunde, die man sich nur wünschen kann.' Das ist wohl wahr. Ich habe das Glück, Menschen zu kennen, auf die ich mich immer verlassen kann und die immer für mich da sein werden. Ein Leben ohne sie wäre schlicht undenkbar. Zwischen Harry und mir besteht ein sehr enger emotionaler Kontakt – wir sind Seelenverwandte. Seine Verlobte – die süße, quidditchbegeisterte Ginny mit dem flammenden roten Haar und dem ewigen selbstbewussten Lächeln hat mir gezeigt, was es heißt, eine Schwester zu haben. Und Ron? Ich liebe ihn wie meinen eigenen Bruder.

Liebe. Ein einfaches zweisilbiges Wort, dessen Definition dem Betrachter selbst überlassen ist. Was ist Liebe? Das ist eine Frage, die selbst eine wandelnde Bibliothek wie ich nicht beantworten kann, denn ich habe sie nie erfahren. Kein Lehrbuch kann sie beschreiben – man kann sie nur fühlen. Wer kann sich schon mit einer solchen Antwort zufrieden geben? Ständig rät man mir, mich in öffentlichen Einrichtungen nach jemandem umzusehen, denn solange ich vor dem Schreibtisch sitze und arbeite, kann ich alle Hoffnungen vergessen. Lächelnd wimmele ich sie ab und widme mich wieder der Arbeit. Was ich möchte, ist kein oberflächlicher Mann, dessen Gedanken sich rein um Sex drehen. Ich möchte jemanden, mit dem ich diskutieren kann, der nicht immer meiner Meinung ist und der nicht die Meinung vertritt, Frauen gehörten hinter den Herd. Kochen war noch nie meine Stärke gewesen. Vielleicht bin ich einfach etwas zu naiv anzunehmen, dass Mr. Right eines Tages unangekündigt vor mir aufkreuzt, aber bis ich eines besseren belehrt werde, trinke ich einfach meine heiße Schokolade und gehe meinem gewöhnlichen Lebensrhythmus nach.

„Hier ist der Keks, den ich vorhin unterschlagen habe.", lächelt die Kellnerin und reicht mir ein verpacktes Stück Spekulatius. Ich sehe zu ihr auf und nicke, dankbar, dass sie mich gerettet hat, bevor ich im Selbstmitleid versunken bin.

„Ich würde gerne zahlen.", sage ich und höre im selben Augenblick jemanden aus der Küche ‚Jane' rufen.

„Kleinen Moment bitte, ich bin gleich wieder bei Ihnen.", entgegnet die Kellnerin und verlässt meinen Tisch.

Zum zehnten Mal klingeln die Weihnachtsglöckchen, als die Tür sich öffnet und ich sehe wieder apathisch aus dem Fenster.

„Miss Granger?", ertönt eine sanfte tiefe Stimme. Von ihrem seltsam vertrauten Klang angetan drehe ich mich um und sehe direkt ein Paar ruhige sturmgraue Augen. Was sucht er hier, in einem unscheinbaren Café in Muggel-London?

„Draco Malfoy. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dich so früh wieder zu sehen."

„Im Ministerium sagten sie mir, ich würde dich hier finden.", entgegnet er emotionslos und setzt sich an meinen Tisch.

„Wie ich sehe hast du mich gefunden. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

„Hast du den heutigen Propheten schon gelesen?"

„Nein." Ungläubig schüttele ich lächelnd den Kopf. „Ist das der Beginn einer zivilisierten Unterhaltung?"

Meine Frage entlockt auch ihm ein kleines Lächeln. Das erste echte Lächeln, das ich jemals auf seinen Lippen spielen gesehen habe. Er öffnet seinen schwarzen Mantel, zieht eine zusammengerollte Zeitung heraus und faltet sie auseinander. Ich benötige einen Augenblick, bis ich die Bedeutung der Aufmachung verstehe.

Lucius Malfoy am Fluchtversuch aus Azkaban gehindert. Dementor wartete nicht auf offiziellen Befehl.

Obwohl ich diesen Mann nie ausstehen konnte, vergesse ich nicht, dass sein einziger Sohn jetzt neben mir sitzt.

„Wie schrecklich", flüstere ich ungläubig, „Es tut mir so Leid."

Draco scheint allerdings davon weniger betroffen zu sein als ich es bin.

„Hermione, ich bin endlich frei. Ich möchte mich bei dir bedanken."

„Bedanken?", wiederhole ich und realisiere nicht, dass er mich soeben mit meinem Vornamen angeredet hatte, „Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass du mein Leben gerettet hast."

„Ich verstehe nicht.", entgegne ich, die Stirn runzelnd.

Draco greift in seine Hosentasche, zieht ein kleines zusammengefaltetes Stück Pergament heraus und reicht es mir.

„Nicht der Name macht uns zu dem, was wir sind – es sind die Entscheidungen, die wir treffen.", liest er, während ich meine eigene Handschrift wieder erkenne, „Erinnerst du dich?"

* * *

Oh ja, ich erinnere mich noch sehr genau an diesen warmen Frühlingsmorgen. Das Titelblatt des Tagespropheten zeigte ein stilles Foto von Narcissa Malfoy. Kein Artikel. Keine Bildunterschrift. Ich bezweifle, dass viele außer mir die Bedeutung eines stillen Fotos kannten. Und wenn sie es taten, so bemühten sie sich nicht, Narcissas Sohn Beileid auszudrücken. Von einem Tag auf den anderen hatte er sich in einen völlig anderen Menschen verwandelt. Der selbstbewusste zynisch-sarkastische junge Mann war nicht mehr. Aus Scham und Angst, sich angreifbar zu machen, mied Draco die Öffentlichkeit und verkroch sich nach dem Unterricht sofort in die hinterste dunkle Ecke der Bibliothek. Ab und zu kamen einige Slytherins in die Bibliothek und sahen sich nach ihm um, doch der blonde Slytherin verharrte stumm in seiner Position. Selbst Dracos Atem war zu leise, um seine Präsenz zu verraten. Einmal nahm Pansy Parkinson ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und fragte mich nach ihm. Ich sagte, ich wüsste es nicht. Selbst nach all dem, was er mir in den sechs Jahren zuvor angetan hatte, hatte ich Mitleid mit ihm. Ich hatte noch nie einen sehr nahe stehenden Verwandten verloren, aber schon allein der Gedanke daran fraß mich innerlich auf.

Es kam die Zeit, als Harry wieder von Visionen oder Albträumen geplagt wurde - selbst er konnte den Unterschied nicht erkennen. Eines Abends war er nach einem anstrengenden Tag im großen Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum eingenickt und wachte ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später schweißgebadet auf. Sofort erzählte er mir seinen Traum, in dem sich mehrere völlig in Schwarz gehüllte Gestalten einer Bahre näherten, auf der sich ein mit einem schwarzen Tuch bedeckter Körper befand. ‚Bist du bereit?', fragte eine tiefe rauchige Stimme. ‚Ja, mein Lord.', antwortete die Stimme des Liegenden teilnahmslos und kalt. Die Männer umstellten die Bahre, sodass Harry der Anblick des jungen Mannes verwehrt wurde. Die gleiche tiefe Stimme beschwor das Zeichen Voldemorts – einen riesiger Totenkopf, aus dessen Mundhöhle eine Schlange wie eine Zunge hervorquoll. Einer der Maskierten griff nach der linken Hand des Liegenden und murmelte eine Beschwörung. Bevor Harry aufwachte, hatte er eine Strähne platinumblonden Haares zu sehen geglaubt.

Wie gewohnt saß Draco am nächsten Abend bis zur völligen Erschöpfung in der Bibliothek. Er hatte vergessen, zwei Bücher zurückzustellen, die er wegen Platzgründen auf den nächsten Stuhl gelegt hatte. Aus Erfahrung weiß ich, wie Madam Pince reagiert, wenn Bücher nicht ordentlich an ihren ursprünglichen Platz zurückgestellt werden. Ich räumte meinen Platz auf, ging in Dracos Ecke und sah mir die beiden Bücher an. Es waren Bücher aus der dunklen Kunst, die sich in der verbotenen Abteilung befanden. Wenn das jemand mitbekäme, würde er in gewaltigen Schwierigkeiten stecken. Ich blätterte ein wenig im ersten Buch und fand eine Liste von Jahreszahlen, die sich von 1950 bis 1998 fortführten. Fast hinter jeder Zahl befanden sich Initialen. Einige von ihnen konnte ich sofort identifizieren. 1972 - L.M. – 1973 - S.S. – 1974 - R.L. – 1975 - G.C., V.G. – 1976 - B.B. Was mich beunruhigte, war die letzte Zeile. Hinter 1998 waren mit einer helleren Tinte die Buchstaben D.M. eingraviert. Harrys Vision musste sich noch nicht erfüllt haben. Ich griff in meine Umhängetasche nach einem Stück Papier und Tinte schrieb einige Worte, legte den Zettel ins Buch und stellte es an seinen Platz.

* * *

Völlig in Gedanken versunken fährt Draco sich durch die Haare. „Keiner konnte verstehen, was ich durchmachte. Als ich, nachdem ich deinen Zettel gelesen hatte, in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte, wurde mir deutlich, dass mir niemand wirklich Beachtung schenkte. Ich hatte keinen, mit dem ich sprechen konnte, selbst wenn ich es wollte. Ich deutete dein Mitgefühl und Verständnis als Mitleid fehl und es war grausam für mich, wissen zu müssen, dass jemand, den ich mein ganzes Leben lang schikaniert hatte, sich mehr für mich interessierte als meine treudummen Anhänger. Ich hatte Mordgelüste und der Tag meiner Aufnahme zu den Todessern rückte immer näher."

„Ich kann mich noch sehr gut erinnern, als du plötzlich wieder ganz der alte warst. Harry und Ron hatten sich schon daran gewöhnt, nichts mehr von dir zu hören.", werfe ich ein.

„Ich nehme an, das goldene Trio hält noch immer zusammen?", lächelt er sanft. Ich erwidere sein Lächeln und nicke bejahend.

„Es tut mir Leid, Miss.", unterbricht uns die Kellnerin.

„Kein Problem", entgegne ich und bezahle meine heiße Schokolade.

„Möchtest du ein bisschen spazieren?", fragt Draco, als wäre es die normalste Sache der Welt.

„Warum nicht?"

Gemeinsam verlassen wir das Café. Mittlerweile ist es schon dunkel und London erstrahlt in überirdischer Schönheit. Leichter flockiger Schnee rieselt leise vom Himmel herab und hüllt die gesamte Innenstadt in eine weiße Decke ein. Ein kleiner überraschter Laut verlässt meine Lippen und Draco lacht leise in sich hinein.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass du vor lauter Arbeit nicht gemerkt hast, wie schön Weihnachten ist.", bemerkt Draco.

Ich sehe ihn kurz an und beginne plötzlich zu lachen.

„Was ist?", grinst er.

„Du sprichst mir aus der Seele… Aber zurück zu unserem Gespräch im Café. Was ist dann passiert?"

„Ich kann es nicht erklären. Ständig vergaß ich, deinen Zettel wegzuwerfen. Je länger ich ihn mit mir trug und je öfter ich ihn las, umso fester wurde mein Entschluss, den Todessern beizutreten. Dann kam der Tag. Ich lag auf einem Tisch in der Mitte eines großen Saales und war mit einem schwarzen dicken Leinentuch verdeckt. Ich konnte die Präsenz von mindestens zwölf Todessern spüren. Voldemort fragte mich, ob ich bereit sei. Es war der Moment, auf den ich so lange gewartet hatte. Meine Hand wanderte instinktiv in meine Hosentasche und ich bekam deinen Zettel zwischen die Finger. Obwohl ich schon lange vorher den Sinn deiner Worte verstanden hatte, begriff ich erst in diesem Moment, was du wirklich gemeint hattest. Wäre ich Todesser geworden, hätte man in mir nichts als einen jungen Lucius Malfoy gesehen und ich hätte mich selbst nicht in die Richtung meiner eigenen Interessen entwickeln können. Ich sagte, ich wäre nicht bereit und bereitete mich auf ein Avada Kedavra vor. Es kam nicht. Stattdessen antwortete Voldemort völlig gelassen: „In genau einem Jahr wird dein Vater aus Azkaban entkommen und es wird für ihn eine große Ehre sein, mit anzusehen, wie sein Sohn zu meinem Nachfolger erhoben wird. Und heute Morgen wache ich auf und lese von seinem missglückten Fluchtversuch."

„Und was ist mit Voldemort? Er will dich doch noch immer."

„Er braucht Lucius' Blut. Lucius ist noch immer in Azkaban und wird bis zu seinem Tod dort bleiben. Und ich möchte nicht unbedingt ein 0815-Todesser werden."

Ich sehe ihn bestürzt an und sein scherzhaftes hämisches Grinsen gibt mir sofort zu verstehen, dass er es nicht ernst meint.

„Aber genug von mir.", fährt er fort, „Was ist mit dir? Was machst du an Weihnachten?"

„Ich… ich bin bei meiner Familie.", antworte ich und verstumme sofort. „Draco. Tut mir Leid." Wie kann ich nur so taktlos sein und von meiner Familie reden, wenn er niemanden mehr hat? Ich senke meinen Kopf. Draco lächelt mich an.

„Ist schon gut. Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte meine Mutter noch."

Wir erreichen den völlig verschneiten Brunnen in der Mitte des Piccadilly Circus und lehnen uns gegen den Rand und saugen die Schönheit unserer Umgebung ein. Nicht weit von uns entfernt hat sich eine Musikantengruppe zusammengesetzt und spielt unermüdlich ein Weihnachtsstück nach dem anderen.

„Hermione, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass du mir mein Verhalten der letzten sechs Jahre verzeihst?"

„Wie kannst du das von mir verlangen?", frage ich mit einem Ausdruck gespielter Empörung.

„Ich meine es ernst. Alles was ich gesagt habe und was ich dir getan habe, tut mir wirklich Leid und ich wünschte, ich könnte es mit der Erkenntnis, die ich jetzt besitze, rückgängig machen."

„Ich verzeihe dir.", lächele ich und ziehe ihn in eine feste Umarmung. Er scheint von meiner Aktion so überrascht, dass es einen Moment dauert, bis er die Fassung wiedergewinnt und meine Umarmung erwidert. Es fühlt sich an, als würde er alle seine unterdrückten Emotionen, Ängste, den jahrelangen Schmerz und Sehnsucht nach Liebe und Zuwendung einfach durch mich durchleiten. Langsam lässt er gehen und sieht mich so an, als kenne er mich sein ganzes Leben. Überwältigt von diesen Gefühlen merke ich nicht einmal, wie eine kleine Träne meine Wange herunterperlt. Draco ergreift meine Hand, bevor ich sie zu meinem Gesicht führen kann, um sie wegzuwischen und beugt sich zu mir herunter. Sanft, ach so sanft berühren seine sanften Lippen meine Wange und küssen die Salzperle zärtlich weg. Er lässt meine Hand los und berührt mein Gesicht. Langsam fährt sein Daumen über meine Wange. Ich kann mein Herz in meinen Ohren rasen hören. Ob er das auch wahrnimmt?

Ich habe ihm verziehen. Er hat so viel angestaute Liebe und Leidenschaft in sich. Ich möchte ihn verstehen, ihm helfen, immer für ihn da sein, wenn er mich braucht – und ich fühle, dass er mich braucht. Sein Blick offenbart, dass er es ernst mit mir meint.

„Bitte, Draco, feiere Weihnachten mit mir.", flüstere ich sanft.

„Gerne, Hermione.", entgegnet er.

Ich weiß nicht, was die Zukunft bringt, aber zum ersten Mal fühle ich mich bereit, mich für das ewige Mysterium der Liebe zu öffnen. Und das an Weihnachten.


End file.
